It Was Intense
by amydark0
Summary: What would have happened on the beach that night had those pills not affected Tate. Or whatever the reason was that he refused Violet's advances. One-shot.


**Summary: What would have happened on the beach that night had those pills not affected Tate. Or whatever the reason was that he refused Violet's advances. One-shot.**

**Disclaimer: As always, these characters are Ryan Murphy's, even though I wish they were mine.**

**A/N: My actual theory about Tate refusing to have sex with Violet on the beach is this: She was still alive and he knew what would happen if a ghost slept with a human and he didn't want to hurt her. But I'm just gonna pretend that theory doesn't exist. In this fic ghosts can have sex with humans and Tate isn't Rubberman. If only.**

* * *

><p>It was Halloween, the one night out of the whole year were ghosts were allowed to roam free, and for the first time that Tate could remember he was excited about it. Before this night he had no reason to be. There hadn't been anywhere that he wanted to go on Halloween or anyone that he wanted to see. But tonight things were different. One thing did remain the same; there wasn't anyone that he wanted to go and see. She was already with him. But he did want to bring her somewhere special and tonight was his chance.<p>

He had planned everything out perfectly. He started the night off by throwing rocks at her window. Cliché, he knew, but Violet had that effect on him. He had taken the time to paint a rose black for her because he knew she would love it. She was like him in the way that she didn't like normal things. Then Tate brought her to the beach. They curled up in front of a fire and he told her all about why this place was special to him and she listened intently. If he was being honest with himself, he was stalling, but he did like talking to Violet. She was the only person he felt completely comfortable around. Ever since she came into his life, wherever he was when he was with her was a better place. He could spend all night talking to her. But finally he made his move. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, and when she didn't pull away, he asked, nervously, "Do you want to?" When she answered with "More than anything," his control broke and it was all he could do not to take her right then and there.

Now Violet was lying on her back and Tate was above her, kissing her with such passion, and feeling that passion returned. "Holy hell," he breathed. "I want to be with you so badly."

"So do I." She reached a shaking hand up, stroking his cheek before pressing her lips back onto his. Then suddenly it was no longer slow and taking time and neither of them were sure how they'd been freed of all their clothing. Violet ran her hands over Tate's chest. He breathed her name as he slowly kissed his way down her neck and began to lower himself onto her.

When he felt her stiffen under him he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "It's okay, Vi. I promise I'll try and be gentle."

Violet relaxed. She trusted Tate. She let him come down on top of her, his body neatly setting between her legs, his chest burning against hers. He slowly pushed himself inside of her and she dug her nails into his back. It only hurt for a second and then she found herself reaching up and grabbing his hair, driving him closer to her, loving the feeling of him. She heard a low groan escape the back of his throat. She wrapped her arms around Tate, and her legs, realizing that they were a perfect fit as he thrust into her, faster and faster. When he cried out she was left staring wide-eyed up at the night sky.

He rolled off her, breathing heavily. "Oh, god, Vi," he said, laying on his back. "I think I'm dead. Again." He laughed softly and moved his hand to take hers. They stayed there for a while, trying to catch their breaths, listening to the rhythmic sounds of the waves that matched their heartbeats.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Tate said quietly, pulling Violet closer to him in the darkness. The fire was burning low now. "Come here. I was in a rush before. It was intense."<p>

She smiled, letting him settle her onto his lap. "For me, too."

"Let me look at you." The flickering light from the fire illuminated Violet as Tate gazed at her. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful before. He traced patterns across her pale skin, down her arm, and when he reached the scars on her wrist he ran his thumb over them gently. "You're perfect."

Violet felt herself starting to blush as she watched Tate's eyes move up and down her body. "I am not," she said, moving away self-consciously, but Tate caught her by the hand and brought her back into his arms.

"You are to me. You're beautiful, Violet. And you're all mine." He kissed the top of her head and lay back down.

She smiled, taking comfort in his words, and rested her head against his chest. Lying in his arms felt like the safest place in the world and she could feel herself starting to fall asleep to the soft lull of his heart against her ear. Before she did, though, she looked up at the stars above them and asked him a question. "If you could wish for anything right now, anything in the world, what would it be?"

He smiled into her hair, hugged her close and whispered "I would wish that we could stay in this moment, right now. That things could stay like this forever."

"Maybe," she said, "they can."


End file.
